CORE B: PROJECT SUMMARY The main objective of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core is to collaborate with all YSILC (Yale SPORE in Lung Cancer) investigators to address analytical needs arising from individual projects. In the present award period, the Core has been a critical and effective component of the YSILC. In the next award period, we will further strengthen our effort. We will keep our open door policy and interact with all YSILC investigators on a regular basis. The Core will keep playing a critical role in accomplishing the projects? goals by ensuring that all studies are rigorously designed, executed, analyzed, and reported. We will also take an important role in data management and ensure that all data are properly managed and protected. All NIH guidelines on data publication and sharing will be properly followed. The Core will also contribute to the YSILC and broader lung cancer community by developing more effective analytics and by being involved in training and education. The specific aims are as follows. Aim 1: Provide strong biostatistical and bioinformatics support to all YSILC projects and investigators. The Core will maintain regular and dynamic interactions with all investigators. We will be available to all investigators of the projects, other Cores, and projects funded through the Developmental Research Program (DRP) and Career Enhancement Program (CEP). The Core has been and will remain actively involved in the whole spectrum of study design. In execution, we will ensure that the plans are rigorously followed. We will closely monitor study progress, conduct regular monitoring and analysis, and revisit/revise study designs if needed. After data collection is completed, we will conduct comprehensive analysis using existing as well as new methods and assist in preparing manuscripts, abstracts, posters, and grant applications. Aim 2: Provide effective data management for all projects. Our Core, along with the Administrative and Biospecimen Cores, will offer cost-effective and efficient data management services using a centralized data management system, which will reduce data management burden for individual investigators and projects and also guarantee the uniformity of collected data. We will ensure that downstream analyses are fully taken into consideration in the process and that all NIH data-sharing regulations are properly followed, which includes depositing properly curated data to public repositories. Aim 3: Develop innovative biostatistical and bioinformatics methods. The Core has been and will keep developing and implementing state-of-the-art new analysis methods tailored to lung cancer data. This effort will facilitate more effective utilization of the YSILC data, foster lung cancer analytic research, and benefit the broad research community. The Core will be co-led by Drs. Hongyu Zhao (bioinformatics) and Shuangge Ma (biostatistics). A stellar team has been assembled, with extensive experiences and all the necessary expertise.